1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to automotive safety systems.
More particularly, the invention relates to a system for warning the driver of a motor vehicle of an approaching emergency vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, flashing lights are relied on to notify other traffic in the immediate vicinity of the presence of an emergency vehicle in alert status, and sirens are relied on to warn the traffic ahead and to the side of an approaching emergency vehicle. This basic warning system has been used by emergency vehicles for many decades. However, this basic warning system has several drawbacks and disadvantages.
At times, the driver of a motor vehicle will not hear the warning sirens, and the sudden appearance of the emergency vehicle can be disorienting to the driver. This potential situation presents a danger to all vehicles in the vicinity, and has resulted in automobile accidents, including accidents involving the emergency vehicle itself. The potential to not hear an approaching emergency vehicle can occur relatively often, such as during the hot summer or cold winter when the vehicle windows are closed and the heater or air conditioner is on, particularly if the radio is also on with the windows closed. Moreover, in recent years, passenger automobiles have become increasing more sound proof with the windows closed. As a result of these improvements in isolating the interior of passenger cars from outside noise, the danger of not hearing the siren from an approaching emergency vehicle has increased.
At other times, the driver of a motor vehicle may hear the warning sirens, but not be able to immediately detect from which direction the emergency vehicle is approaching, or whether the emergency vehicle is approaching or traveling away from the driver's vehicle. This situation also presents the potential for danger as drivers in the vicinity are distracted, swerve to the side of the road, or slow down in an effort to locate the emergency vehicle and access the situation.
Thus, it is clear that there is a need for a device that addresses the above-identified concerns regarding conventional emergency warning systems. In particular, there is a need for a vehicle safety and warning system that is capable of notifying the driver of a motor vehicle of an approaching emergency vehicle, from which direction the emergency vehicle is approaching, and whether the emergency vehicle is actually approaching or is traveling away from the driver's vehicle.